Don't Look Any Further
by andreakayy
Summary: ORISON STORY. What happened after Orison 7x07 ? Where did Scully go? MSR Mulder will always be there for her... Especially when she is in a state of vulnerability. R
1. Let Me Hold Your Hand

**Okay guys, I wrote this throughout school today. This first part is relatively short. AND for the reason that I think it makes sense breaking it into more than one just big chapter. I wanted to type a story where at the end of Orison Mulder was with the Scully the whole night, keeping her safe and keeping her together. You wont have a long wait til the next chappie is up. You won't even have to wait until tomorrow. I just need to finish typing it up on MS Word. R&R PLEASE?**

This story is a continuation to SEASON 7 EPISODE 7, ORISON. MSR.  
If you cannot remember which episode this is... It's the one where Donnie Pfaster comes back. AND he is seeking a red head! COUGH SCULLY COUGH

_"Ooh Oh, whoa, whoa Oh  
Someone to count on  
In a world ever changin'  
Here I am  
Stop where your standin'_ "

**Don't Look Any Further  
****Chapter One- Let Me Hold Your Hand**

As Mulder enters the front door, with haste he drew his gun on Donnie Pfaster, fear in him rising… wondering where Scully is.

"Put your hands up!" He yelled to the killer carrying candles in his arms. Mulder placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder but he does not obey.

Instead, Donnie turned his head away to see Scully coming forth out of the bedroom. She looked completely disheveled. She held a gun loosely in her right hand and focused solely on Donnie. It was as if she didn't even notice Mulder there.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked her health, being his first concern in the situation.

As a bullet casing struck the ground, Scully's face was illuminated by a gunshot. The bullet was fired from Scully's gun and through Donnie's rib cage. Mulder however was distracted by the bursting of an overhead light which was blown out from the bullet. Once he turned back towards Scully and Donnie. Scully had the most horrific look upon her face. She was horrified at what she had just done. 

Just as Donnie Pfaster's body dropped dead on the floor of the apartment, Scully soon collapsed helplessly into the arms of Mulder. The fight she had fought completely drained her from all energy she had. As Mulder held Scully in his tights protective hold, he checked Donnie's pulse. Dead.

"It's okay Scully; I'm here," He whispered soothingly, smoothing her hair and never loosening his grip on her. "I called Marshall Daddo before I left to check on you. He should be here any second." Scully turned her gaze to him. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as they met his.

"Mulder," she said gently, tears erupting from the corners of her eyes, her voice breaking.

"Come here," He pulled her small body into his, still amazed at how well they fit together.

He could feel the heaving of her chest and decided to place both hands on either side of her head and lift it so that it would be angled toward him. Her eyes were shut; Mulder suspected that she was trying to calm herself down. He placed a firm kiss on her forehead. Marshall Daddo walked in to witness the scene, two agents on the floor, clearly in love. He walked in to see a man holding a woman protectively placing a tender kiss on her skin. With a clearing of his throat, Marshall Daddo interrupted the moment the two had shared and Mulder and Scully were brought back to the reality of what had just happened. The two shared a moment of unspoken words before turning their full and direct attention to Marshall Daddo and the team just behind them, As Scully and Mulder both told their stories to the officials, Mulder never let go of her hand and she never let go of his. 

**Next Chapter should be up in a bit.  
In the meantime... reviews would be spectacular.  
-A. **


	2. Vulnerable

**Review Please:D**

_"What you need is a lover  
Someone to take over  
Oh, girl  
Don't look any further  
And it's strange  
When you think of the chances  
That we've both been in a state of mind  
Too cool to be careless  
Lookin' for the right thing"_

**Don't Look Any Further  
Chapter Two- Vulnerable**

"I mean what if it wasn't," Scully said, fear flowing into her voice once she admitted it. Mulder rubbed her back trying to calm her as they sat on the bed in the torn apart bedroom. That was all he could do for her; he had no answer.

After a few moments in silence, Scully opened up her drawers getting an outfit for work the next day.

"You're going to work tomorrow?" Mulder's worried and panicked voice took over.

"I'm fine really," and Mulder let it go, accepting the fact that Scully didn't want to be seen as vulnerable in Mulder's eyes.

After grabbing her makeup bag, Mulder led Scully out of her bedroom and into the hallway where he popped his head into her spare bathroom and grabbed a tooth brush she kept in there. Mulder nodded goodbye to the other officials as they exited the apartment; Scully kept her head down.

"Where're we going," Scully asked as the stepped into the waiting elevator. She grabbed Mulder's hand that wasn't carrying her bag, and their fingers intertwined as he spoke.

"I thought that I would take you to your mother's… unless you rather not.:

"I'd much rather," she looked away from his face, and he gave her a squeeze of the hand for encouragement to continue on. "Stay with you." She blushed violently as they stepped off the elevator platform and then walked a little farther down the hallway until they were in the night's chilly air. Mulder still hadn't spoken which made her think Mulder had to be somewhere that night.

"Well that's good," He said opening up Scully's door, throwing her bag into the back, and then leaving her to get in. He ran around to his seat so he could finish his thought. "That's good because I want to be with you," He slammed the door closed and started the ignition. "I want to make sure that you're safe. Now are we going to my place?"

"Can't we just drive somewhere?" She asked softly.

"Alright," Mulder agreed. "I'll pull around to the park and we can sleep there. I have a few blankets in the back. Would that be good?"

"Right now, Mulder… anything would be good." She yawned as he drove off in the opposite direction from his house, heading to the West Wing Park.

Scully remained quiet during the whole way to the park but Mulder could see that she was completely moved by that whole night. Donnie Pfaster had did another number on his head and this time he had almost succeeded. If it weren't for Mulder he would have. After pulling into one of the many empty spaces in the park, Mulder got out of the car and went around to the popped trunk to grab two blankets. Once he returned he was surprised to see that Scully was ready to talk about what had happened.

"How'd you know, Mulder," Scully started once she received the blanket and Mulder tucked her in lovingly.

"How'd I know what?" He asked, thinking that she meant how did he know that she wanted a blanket.

"How'd you know he had come for me?" Her voice shuddered at mentioning that he had come for her.

"Well… apparently before I had gotten in Marshall Daddo had left a message on my machine saying that he had just talked to a call girl who said that Donnie attacked her… and was upset she was wearing a red wig. I didn't check my messages just then… I went to go brush my teeth… and then… changed… and then I heard that song you were talking about. But then when I called you… you didn't answer. I thought that was a bit odd because we've been on the phone almost every night together. I figured maybe you had already called, leaving a message saying that you were going to sleep. So I got up and checked the messages… once I heard that comment about being a red head you flashed right into my mind. I grabbed my gun and went. " 

"Mulder," She started, the tears that were once threatening to fall started again. "I… I..." He didn't let her finish he just pulled her onto his lap and began rocking her back in forth in his arms.

"I'm here Scully," She was shaking, and it scared him. He took her face into his hand and pulled her lips to his placing kiss after kiss on it. "No one's going to hurt you while I'm here. "

Scully wrapped her arms around his neck and buried herself into his shirt. All that could be heard was the whirling of the wind and the sobs coming from her.

"Are you sure you're going to work tomorrow?"

"I…I don't know," She finally answered after thinking for a while. Her voice broke all the same.

"Take a while off. Skinner will understand." She wiped away her tears that stained her face and turned away from Mulder. "You're not invincible, Dana. No one is," He spoke in a soft tone, trying to make her realize that it was unnecessary for her to hide from him. Mulder pulled off the blanket that she was sitting on and wrapped it around the both. She fell once again to his chest. She listened to every word that he was about to say, as well as his steady heart beat. "Don't act invulnerable. Went someone's hurt that doesn't mean that they cannot bleed." He kissed the top of her head as she intertwined their fingers together once again. "I'll be what you need to feel better. You shouldn't hide from me, Dana. We've shared so much over the last seven years, trust, friendship, love; you can share your feelings. I understand if you don't want to right away but," He looked down and saw her eyes, they were shut. He expected that she was sleeping. "I want you to know that I'm there for you. I'm sure you already know that well. But in case you forgot or need me to say this… I love you." He smiled knowing that he had finally gotten it off of his chest. She smiled to herself in her sleep.

"I love you too… Let's not go to work tomorrow…" She slurred in her sleep. He kissed the side of her forehead and tucked a strand behind her ear with such care. Mulder held on to her that whole night, not wanting to let go of the woman he loved.

_"Oh, baby  
Don't look any further  
Tonight  
We're gonna take a trip to paradise  
Rockin' all night long  
Baby  
Daylight  
Daylight  
I'll still be lookin' in your heavenly eyes  
And we'll go on and on"  
_  
----  
**Okay, there's my Orison Story. :D  
Review?  
--A.**


End file.
